


落选的天使

by Miduoli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Multi, No Sex, Not a Love Story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 写了游作9岁~13岁左右的故事，“lost”事件之后，游作孤儿院出身。心情不好为了排遣就把这篇写完了，没有仔细确定原作的时间线，因为太单薄所以加了一些原创角色，也算是试试用这种形式写同人文。没有写H场景但有些不适合给小朋友看的东西所以mature





	落选的天使

这是“lost”之后的故事。

【上】

小学生的藤木游作今年九岁，住在孤儿院，接受三年的心理治疗后他能平稳地说连续的句子，但不爱说话。心理医生说状况好了很多，他有时会幻想一位小朋友，但这对稳定他的精神有益，希望不要强行纠正。因为一些事故，游作六岁时来到这个孤儿院。事故方面不宜透露。他有创伤后应激障碍、依恋障碍以及情感障碍等“后遗症”，需要注意养育方式。当然，现在的状况已经好了很多，适合一般夫妇抚养。

“希望他能在寄养家庭中成长、治愈心理疾病。”护理员说，把详细资料递给寄养家长——名为佐藤梨子的中年女人。

佐藤随意翻翻资料，上面还有写刚入院的游作会穿袜子但分不清左右这种小事。

“我明白了。这个孩子今天就会来我家？”

“是的。今天下午我会带他过去。”

“他有什么喜欢吃的东西吗？”

“没有。”

“小孩子一般爱吃炸鸡吧？”

“他不挑食，食堂做什么饭都会吃完。”

“很好养。”

“没有喜恶，不好。”护理员说，“也许是憋在心里不说，或过去总是饿着。他有心理疾病……”她重复佐藤在过去两个月的学习中听过无数次的家庭养育和建立亲子关系的方法。佐藤安静地听她说完，回答我知道了。

佐藤梨子是个随遇而安的女人。她结过两次婚，现任丈夫原本是个木匠，某次失误导致三根手指没了，他又尝试办工厂，失败后借烟酒消愁。梨子默默拿出剩下的存款还清工厂债务和烟酒钱，做些午餐便当和针线活维持生计，这样的日子持续几年，丈夫终于振作起来，找到一份勉勉强强的工作。丈夫是个迟钝但诚实的人，梨子对他没什么怨言，她也就是这样的女人。

梨子年过四十，脸上没什么皱纹，带着历经人事而淡泊的韵味。她和丈夫没有孩子，偶然在孤儿院的网站上看到特殊儿童的寄养信息，便前来询问。

特殊儿童指的是有心理疾病的儿童。孤儿院儿童难以和护理员建立一对一的依恋关系， 近年来的研究表明如此不利于他们的成长，与特定人物建立联系能安抚儿童的精神，如小鸟有家，让普通儿童敢于接触外界，对特殊儿童的治疗也有好处。现今孤儿院正在试行一个项目：寄养家长可与特殊儿童一起住在院区内，由院方提供房子和伙食，护理员会定期检查儿童情况，家长必须承担儿童的养育和教育责任，若情感交流情况良好，家长可以正式收养儿童。

梨子看了孤儿院提供的房屋，一间适合一家三口居住的套房，心想搬过去住也不错，养一个小孩也不是大事。丈夫也同意这件事。两人接受两个月的家长培训，今天就要迎来他们的儿童，这个名叫“藤木游作”的男孩。

孤儿院提供的房屋有该有的家具，给小孩子住的房间墙壁刷成粉色，单人床上放了可爱怪兽的玩偶。梨子在厨房里忙活，早早请假回家的丈夫在客厅中看报纸。差不多晚六点，她把热乎乎的饭菜端上桌，门铃也恰到好处地响了。护理员带着藤木游作一起站在门口。小男孩背着书包，一脸迷糊。护理员低头，他也鞠躬，说自己的名字是藤木游作，声音软软地带着气声。

四人一起吃晚饭，然后看了动画片。到睡觉时间，游作默默刷完牙，回自己房间。

护理员很快告辞。梨子和丈夫收拾好床铺也睡下了。

藤木游作长得很可爱，时常恍惚着，仿佛步在玻璃高塔上。他沉默寡言，偶尔对上梨子的视线，有时会叫她“阿姨”。在这和住集体宿舍，对他似乎没有区别，游作每天按点吃饭、睡觉，这就是住的地方于他的意义。梨子接受了这样的小孩。她做饭给他吃，帮他打扫房间，到话头上就和他说话，像是两人一起生活了几十年。丈夫看房子里有小孩，也不好在外面吸烟，就在厕所里抽。

每个星期六，梨子都会和游作一起去见护理员和心理医生。游作有时会去孤儿院的游戏室或图书室，佐藤夫妇就等他回来一起吃饭。梨子觉得这孩子怀揣着足以让他长大成人的过去，不以对待小孩的方式哄他。她总是用力拉一把，把路到中途的惊悸不安送到对岸的现实中去，这样马上就会变得安宁。这样度过人生会轻松很多。梨子的面容总是平平静静的。

游作十岁生日那天，他发烧生病了。这些日子他情绪低落，一个人坐在沙发上看电视，身体微微摇晃。为了庆祝他们第一次一起过的生日，梨子特意在一个星期前就给他加餐，多做小孩子爱吃的东西。像是炸鸡和火腿，游作一个不剩地吃光了。他进食后没有高兴的样子，梨子担心他勉强自己配合她单方面的照顾，然后发现他是在勉强自己的身体储存能量罢了。

那天他早上起来就脸色惨白，喝了牛奶后跑到洗手间呕吐，吐出昨天吃下的没消化掉的饭菜，蔫巴地黑成一团的东西散发臭气，于是他又吐了。好不容易吃进点东西，他振作精神说去上学。游作似乎觉得不做好什么事就会受惩罚，梨子不忍心看他苛刻自己，就同意了。游作戴着防走失的小孩手表，他能用这个联系孤儿院。

下午五点半，游作回到这个房子里就马上钻进被子睡觉。梨子叫他吃晚饭时还好好的，半夜起来看到他呆滞地趴在窗边才大感不妙。

小孩子发高烧，梨子整晚都在照顾他。她用湿毛巾和药酒擦他的额头，给他散热。游作紧闭眼，呼出热气，动他他就会囔囔头疼。于是梨子给他吃药，由他盖上厚厚的被子，看能不能憋出汗来。这是农民家里治小孩发烧的土方法，心诚拜佛的话小孩不会就这样死掉。她在一旁蹲着，看那孩子。

游作睡不着的样子。他边呜呜边摇头，不一会，睁开朦胧泪眼。“可能要死掉了，”他说，看着什么都没有的虚空，“你、想见你……”游作伸出手，却在梨子握住他的手的时候哭了出来。

他看到的是自己的幻想，心里也一定明白那只是幻想，触到现实时还是悲伤不已。

对现在的他来说，梨子的手太过冰冷。但这也没办法，人生总是没办法。她双手包住那只热乎乎的小手，直到游作睡着，梨子脚麻了，站起来又跌倒在地毯上。

第二天早上，游作烧退了，想喝点水便慢慢爬起来，发现梨子睡在床沿边上。他小心掀起被窝，还是弄醒梨子，后者睁眼后疲惫问道：“怎么了？”

“我想喝水。”

“好。”她脚步踉跄地走出去，回来时拿着游作专用的天蓝色茶杯。

游作咕噜咕噜地喝完温水，“谢谢。”他声音微弱。

 

生病事件后，游作对梨子稍微亲近了一些，也不会多吃吃不下的饭了。梨子有时到孤儿院的活动区看他，游作一般是默默坐在小朋友小组的角落听别人说话，或者和护理员或慈善社工玩花牌。他喜欢和年纪比自己大的人呆在一块，与之说话的小朋友也都是五、六年级的小学生。

佐藤夫妇和游作度过半年的平稳时间。某个下着小雨的秋季冷日，梨子的丈夫突然病倒。到医院检查，是肺癌。

如此，恐怕也只能和孤儿院解除游作的寄养关系，搬出那房子。梨子犹豫着怎么和游作解释，十岁的孩子突然说：“我有钱。”

游作以前出过事故，有笔赔偿金保管在设施的账户里。“用那笔钱，叔叔就能住院治疗了。但是，我有个请求。”游作捏着拳头，颤抖，“我需要钱来做一些事。”

“什么事？”

“我想找一个小孩。听说侦探会找人，我想请侦探帮我找他。”

他的幻想据说是那个事故中的某个下落不明的小孩。梨子问：“你从哪听说侦探的？”

“杂志上，还有社工哥哥也说过。”游作说，“我不知道去哪里找他。我太小了，大人不让我去。所以要请侦探……”

“我想忘记那个事件，重新开始。但是，他……我想见他。”

梨子略一思量，答应了。他们一同向孤儿院的负责人说明佐藤爸爸的癌症和游作的预收养请求。负责人虽然疑惑，但被游作强烈的意愿打动，同意预收养并将赔偿金的一部分，共计一千万日元打入梨子的银行账户。其中两百万是为了佐藤爸爸的治疗使用、立即付出，另外的八百万日元分期转给梨子。如果游作过得不好、出事或提出解除预收养关系，未支付的赔偿金就和佐藤夫妇没有关系，根据具体情况可能会追究责任。

丈夫是肺癌早期，手术时间定在下星期一。梨子决定和游作一起去侦探事务所。

彼时她才知道他说的有多么虚幻。

游作不知道那小孩的名字，也不知道长相，连性别都是模模糊糊的。

“好吧。你们最后一次见面是在哪？”侦探问。他长相儒雅，很是绅士。

“我没见过他，只听过他的声音。”

“最后一次听‘他的声音’是什么时候？”

“三……四年前。我六岁的时候。”

游作说他是在“事故”中听到他的声音，多亏那声音他才坚持下来，但那个小孩不在事故救出人中。

“请等一下。”侦探站起，走到书柜那边拿了个小机器回来，“这本来是机器人用的拟人发声器，可以手动设定。请试试，让它发出尽量接近‘那个声音’的声音。”

小男孩拿起小机器调整起来。侦探请梨子到事务所大厅中，关上会客室的门以防游作听到。

梨子问：“有希望？”

“几乎不可能。没有具体特征，唯一的线索‘声音’也很难辨认。恕我直言，放弃寻找比较好。非要找，开支非常大，也不一定有收获。”

“请帮忙找吧。”梨子一双平淡的眼睛看着他，“这是他的心病。虽然不会杀死谁，但也需要安慰剂。”

侦探盯着她好一会，回答：“好吧。一个月提交一次调查报告，包括出租车费、情报费、报酬等的调查费每月二十万。”

两人相互一点头，回到会客室。游作还在调小机器，喃喃：“好像没有这么软……”

“可以把它带回家慢慢试。”侦探慢慢说，“我们换个方式吧。你怎么知道‘他’不在了的？”

“我找不到他。那里没有那声音的人。”

“你一个个去听了吗？”

“在医院，那五个人里，没有他。但是阿姨告诉我这就是全部。”游作说话突然断断续续，“天没亮的时候，我就醒了，不会听漏的。”

“还记得你们怎么去医院的吗？”

“有白色的车，和白色的床。叔叔们打开门，把我们带出房间，然后被带到车上。”

“从‘房间’出去后，有什么特别的东西？”

“都是树，车头顶的灯会闪。”

“你看到灯的时候，眼睛痛吗？”

游作摇摇头。

他应该是被绑架了。受害者还有五个。游作被关在有照明的房间里。那地方周围有树林，既然能听到声音，那应该是墙壁薄的简陋屋子或有通讯设备的房子。

侦探吸口气，沉稳问道：“房间的墙壁是什么样的？”

“白色的。”

“摸过吗？是石头或水泥的感觉？”

“冰凉凉的，感觉……唔，像线很细的毛衣……”

侦探想继续问，但游作一瞬的恐慌神色让他闭上嘴。

起码可以认为是在树林中的有一定科技水平的设备的屋子。侦探记录。

今天就到这里。侦探送他们到门外，临走前，梨子说：“游作的遭遇，请不要轻易说出去。”

“幼时不幸的孩子有很多……”

她出声打断：“这孩子交给我的时候，我听说他有些情况，是‘事故’。”也就是说那是个被埋藏的事件，不宜多说。

“你不想知道是什么事件？”侦探问道。对这女人和那孩子的情况，他都很好奇。

“有些事不清不楚，活着比较好。”梨子说。她瞥见游作在向她招手，看是叫的出租车到了，于是佐藤梨子告别侦探，朝街道走去。

 

星期一，本该是新的一周的开始，却也会宣告某些人生命的终结。

丈夫的手术结束后，医生对梨子说他不是肺癌早期，是晚期，因为癌细胞种植性转移，之前的诊疗没能发现。他说如今已不能开刀切除，建议化疗，配合其他方式，看病人的身体状况，一般能活三个月到一年。

梨子感觉脑袋糊成一团，点头说知道了。

孤儿院的负责人听她说了这事，委婉地问起游作的生活问题，梨子说：“我能抚养他长大。”

“但单亲家庭对孩子的影响……”

“不会比没人关心他更糟糕。”她说，“你们应该调查过了，知道我养他不是为了骗钱。”

佐藤家有一笔存款，但夫妇两人过着清贫的生活。也许是有从前的事作教训。当初负责人认为他们有良心不惹事，才选佐藤当寄养家长。

“我们先观察一段时间吧。”负责人说。

那天晚上梨子告诉游作情况，安慰他，补充说道：“只要你愿意，我会抚养你。”

 

一个月后，侦探的第一份调查报告送到家里。

侦探顺利锁定了“那个事件”发生的房子。那里废弃已久，又是独立建筑，一时查不到户主。侦探提出，请房产方面的朋友帮忙，这有一笔开支。另外，根据四年前的报纸，这起绑架事件的主犯是一个从事人脑开发的研究员，姓高木，是个小平头男人。他曾经因不当实验被告发，如今罪加一等，被关在特殊监狱里。侦探还查了杂志等的报道，所言没有很大出入。医院方面，医生诊视、治疗时应该有留下医生笔记和护士记录，医生笔记上留有病症情况，护士记录上则详细记录了医生的诊断过程以及与病人、家属的互动。两者都保存在医院里。侦探找到一个熟识的小护士，但没找到当时的情况记录。侦探提出，接下来一边查房子和研究员的关系，看要找的那孩子有没有可能被助手带走，一边查医院方面，看能否查出当年入院的情况，可能那孩子在和游作他们不同的特殊诊房，像直接入住急救病房的可能性也是有的。

既然是被埋藏的事件，也不会在医院留下记录吧。梨子想。

旁边的游作一声不吭。调查报告中有很多汉字和片假名，他读不太懂，梨子和他一起看完花了将近两个小时。

“急救病房是什么？”

“是濒危病人进入的房间。”

“濒危？”

“快死了的意思。”

游作听了，就不说话了。

梨子觉得死亡还是慢慢接受比较好。

 

这份工作很让人为难。侦探奔波在寻找四年前曾看护小病人们的护士的路上。她们大多都不记得那时候的事了，白白浪费侦探的酒水钱，不过这也是要计入调查经费中的。有个小护士脱下白衣后打扮得花枝招展，两只大大的圆形耳环挂在她耳朵上，却不浮夸，给人一种很会享受生活的感觉。她告诉侦探四年前的确有天送来七个小孩，其中一个和其他人不一样、很快出院了。侦探问她怎么知道，她说她有个日记本，还贴有每天的新闻剪报。

“而且只有他带了背包，包里还有个龙怪兽玩偶。”她笑道。

“你翻了他的包？”

“嗯。他们做心理咨询的时候我偷偷看的。因为实在很好奇。”小护士说，美甲闪闪的，“那个小孩不一样，一看就让人很好奇他过什么生活。”

“有什么特征吗？”

“嗯……长得很漂亮。”

“具体一点？”

“具体说不上来。”她两只手指放在唇前，像在吹美甲，又像要抽烟，“其他小孩都很可爱、很可怜，但可爱可怜不是漂亮。你看到就会懂。”

“我在找他。那么，是男孩？”

“男孩。”

侦探点点头，提出想看看她的日记本，两人便一起到小护士的出租屋里。第二天早上侦探被铃声吵醒，小护士白藕一样的胳膊从他脑袋上方伸过去，关掉铃声。她的肢体给他一种会洞穿自己的脑袋的感觉，结果昨夜也只得到他要找的是个带着龙玩偶的男孩这条线索。仅仅这样，他难以写出不违心的调查报告。这次调查实在很困难，第一个月的报告他还多写了许多今后的调查规划才糊弄过去。想到这，侦探心里一惊：我竟也会用“糊弄”这词。非要这样，不如放弃调查算了。但那个女人、小孩、小孩，都让他很好奇，想在这份好奇和热心未耗尽之前一探究竟。

 

但写报告还是让人心烦。又不能给委托人看调查的过程。事务所里，侦探在网上搜索“龙玩偶”，发现现在小孩的生活真是快乐无边，玩具样式真多……他注意到很多种龙玩偶都是卡牌游戏“决斗怪兽”的周边，似乎是用来收纳卡盒的。也许应该问问藤木游作关于“决斗怪兽”的记忆。

他又查了查“决斗怪兽”，这游戏很出名，还有俱乐部和世界赛。侦探扫过几个俱乐部的主页和世界赛的小学生组介绍，放出的选手照片中没有让他感觉“漂亮”的人。和“决斗怪兽”有关的，还有精于电子信息技术的SOL公司，关于虚拟现实“VRAINS”……

正查着，忽然有朋友联络他。

是房产方面的朋友。他说那栋房子的产权人姓鸿上，父母亲去世后房子由孩子继承。

“鸿上……”侦探在笔记中记下这个姓氏。调查高木和鸿上的关系也许会有些收获。不过，也可能只是普通的——小孩子被大人欺骗的故事。

他忽然有些泄气。

 

第二个月的调查报告中写说，“主犯高木和鸿上曾拜于同一位老师门下，即师兄弟关系，高木承认与鸿上圣有来往，曾住于其家中……”

面前的女人和小孩正认真看他的调查报告。侦探有些窘迫。这个月的提交日，两人就在事务所门口等他，亲自到这来了。

看得差不多了，梨子问：“也就是说是男孩子？”她把用书夹夹好的纸张完全交给游作。

“从目前得到的情报来看，是的。”

侦探还尝试调查高木和鸿上的家人，但即便是犯人的隐私，也不好入手，更何况他在追寻中发现这案子很难查。有什么东西在隐隐约约让他碰壁，好像一越过就会跌落沼泽……藤木游作还在盯着那页。恐怕是写了“男孩、心理咨询、应无明显外伤、‘决斗怪兽’卡盒收纳玩偶”的那页。

“游作有玩‘决斗怪兽’吗？”侦探问。游作却用阴郁的表情抬起头来看着他，说，“没有。”

梨子岔开话题：“有别的线索？”

“在人海中找一个人很难。”他突然想议论一番，“找小孩就更难。要说为什么的话，因为小孩的社会联系少，大多情况下是父母的‘附属物’。要找一个小孩，就要先找到他的父母亲，或者是他的学校。如果父母和学校都无从下手，就只能看他有没有参加什么兴趣班了。”侦探用强硬的口吻问道，“所以，关于‘决斗怪兽’，如果有什么在意的事，请告诉我。”

“我不记得了。”游作说，“只有在那个白色的房间里不获胜就会受伤、饿肚子的记忆。”

“‘事件’……”

“别说了。”梨子打断。

 

【下】

这份工作来钱容易。

每个月调查调查，写点东西，不论真假，就能得到二十万。没有比这更好干的工作了。木守想。所以他才会在名片上写自己的职业是“侦探”。

其实他什么都干。比如派遣女郎屋的经理人、高利贷讨债。木守的生活总和性或暴力有关。也许从快饿死时被流浪汉捡回帐篷的那天起，他就注定一辈子活得“不入流”。在社会阴暗中挖掘小金子是他唯一的长处，也是他活下去的方法。不过，总是活得脏兮兮的木守人生在世有唯一一个心愿——他想找一个女人。他只记得那女人的姓氏和大致年龄，就这点线索，恐怕到死都找不到。

所以他得知侦探业界中有个寻人委托的烫手山芋时，毫不犹豫接下了。

委托人是一个中年女人和一个约十二岁的小孩。木守第一次和他们见面时，感觉这根线快断了。这份寻人委托差不多已经在业界中转手了两年，经历多位侦探请辞，这两人大概也到了要死心的边界上吧。但是，侦探们对他们说“我放弃”，并不是因为找不到。是因为不能找。他们要找的男孩以及委托人之一的那孩子牵扯到某个“被埋藏的事件”，想要靠近那的人都会被暗中警告，结果变成侦探的内心斗争。

要继续靠近，还是浪子回头？

要直言做不到，还是欺骗他们？

来每个月空手套二十万？甚至可以用别的借口来追加费用？

结果变成了，一个侦探受不了良心谴责后就甩给下一个人的状况。

但是，木守没有那种没用的良心。所以他鼓励他们继续找下去，每个月洋洋洒洒写上十多页报告。就像编小说一样。那个小孩——名字是藤木游作来着，每次都会认真看，当木守小说的忠实读者。小说的素材来源之一是以往侦探们的报告，其中不乏认真寻找的家伙，省了木守好多功夫。另一来源是简单明了的那栋房子，藤木游作说曾听见对方说话的那地方，树林中的废弃房屋。木守偷偷翻进去，在里面寻找“线索”。围栏和老旧的锁都难不住他。

“我一直在找对自己来说很重要的人，很能理解你们的心情。”木守对他们说，“只要不放弃，总一天能找到的。”

游作把根据某房间的书架写成的报告放到书包里。看过太多真真假假的报告，他已经搞不懂自己要找的人究竟是没被救出来、在医院中失踪、还是已经是某个人家中的小孩了。他想试试看所有可能……像现在这样，每个月得到一点关于“他”的消息，就足够现在的安心。

“您想找谁呢？”梨子问。

“她姓木谷牙，年纪和您差不多。”

“木谷牙……”

“对对。意思是‘寄宿树木的回音精灵’。可能是祖上是巫女之类的，取了这么个姓氏。很少见吧？”

“嗯，很少听说呢。为什么要找她？”

“她把我抛弃了。是我的母亲。”

 

“……如果儿童没有建立过在协调主体间性基础上的人际关系，就不能理解与陌生人之间快速形成的亲密关系是错误的。”

梨子在家中读《依恋模式》。过于昏暗的灯光令她眼睛发涩。她想叫游作出来看动画片，才想起他已经快上初中了。她看日期，丈夫几个月前因肺癌去世，临终前的话还在耳旁。梨子一下子失去气力。她走到游作房门前，敲敲房门。

门打开了。游作说他在学黑客技术。这似乎是一个人想在这种世界中寻找什么、获得力量的最直接的困难道路。

“你……弄得懂吗？”

“我在尝试弄懂。”

这孩子不像平常人家的小孩，他放学了就直接回家锁在自己房间里。梨子以为他会玩机器人，但从不记得给他买过。倘若把休息娱乐时间都用来学黑客技术，那他心中是没有留给自己的现实或未来一丝闲暇。这孩子正为了理清过去而拼命努力。梨子喉咙深处突然一阵恶心。

“为什么要做到这地步？”

游作有些惊讶她多问这句，沉默着，排列好词语，说：“我……原本只是想找到那个人。其实原本也想就这样活下去，但是发现不行，我想不起来以前的回忆，不知道以后该怎么办。要是找到那个人，可能能获得一些勇气……但是‘事件’，越来越觉得不知道‘事件’的真相，它就会一直挡在我前面。”

“我想见他。”游作凝固般的脸透出柔和的味道。

“见到了又如何？”

游作失语，微微张开的嘴似乎在想如何回答。她猛烈跳动的心渐渐平缓下来，一如过去几十年。她不应该这么苛刻对他。一个小孩子，哪懂见与不见的道理或未来抉择。梨子心中泛起后悔。

 

今年秋天淅沥沥下着小雨。木守来到森林的废弃房屋中，开始这个月的探险。

这家他已经大致逛了一遍。这房子从外观就可看出曾经住了个富裕家庭，即便落满灰尘也不逊色。里面的布置却有些简洁，可能主人没心思花在装饰上。主卧室里可以得到的信息很少，连家族相册都没有。虽然有个保险箱，但木守打不开。小孩房中也没什么有价值的东西，不过书架上的书和玻璃柜中的玩偶尔尔。但木守最近发现一个神秘通道，那似乎连到什么不得了的地方。像丧尸电影中疯狂科学家的实验室。一路上都是电子锁的房间。走过一段走廊，他找到独立供电的开关，竟然还能用。

如果打开电源让控制室启动，再通过黑客技术骇入系统，说不定能打开这些房间。

木守对黑客技术一知半解，便到黑市做了买卖。他今天自然是带着“万能钥匙”来的。

走在阴森的白色走廊上，说不出是为什么才做到这地步。也许只是好奇。就像对母亲那样，原本对她抛弃自己的憎恨久而久之变成了对她的好奇。倘若那时是迫不得已，如今是否能得到一份温情？一直活在与“入流”断裂的悬崖这边的木守是什么时候开始想这种事的，他已经不记得了。而能不能得到结果，他现在也不清楚了。

木守被后脑袭来的镇痛击倒在地，视野渐渐模糊。果然到死都找不到啊。在彻底失去意识前，他这么想。

一把利刃闪着寒光切入木守的脖子，断了他的脊椎，确保他不会再爬起来。

握着利刃、偷偷跟着木守潜入的是个曾经姓高木的男人。

 

男人曾经姓高木，研究人脑科学。如今算算离他顶替鸿上博士对“lost”事件认罪已经快七年了，小平头也长成了流浪汉特有的长卷发。那个“事件”改变了他的人生。

原本，因不当实验入狱的高木只是每天无所事事。在牢房中每天要按时起床、按时熄灯睡觉，除了上茅坑和外出时间都不允许站起来，所以他醒来后随便刷刷牙洗洗脸，就用纸币写写画画，怀念以前实验室的清洁生活。

某天有个人来到他面前，问他愿不愿意再认下一罪。他认的话，就释放他。不过这释放是暗中的，“高木”会继续被关着，只有身为人的他能出去。这是一桩他们确保某个实验继续进行、高木获得“自由”的交易。高木同意了，在法庭上承认这点。即便疑点颇多，但他成功了。于是他认为抛弃自己的姓氏名字身份，也能神不知鬼不觉地过回普通生活，但他想错了。

让一个人、尤其是放弃自己名字的某人社会性消失有很多方法，显然他们知道其中一种。男人只能当流浪汉苟活，感到时常有人盯着自己。

所以这天他跟着这家伙来到这种让他人生发疯的地方，便不由自主杀了他。

自己估计也会被处理掉吧。用这些一直盯着自己的眼睛的手。

 

转眼便迎来了游作十三岁的夏天。高温下传来少许咸味，海风卷入城市。

游作和梨子搬出孤儿院的附属房子，到外面住了。他们仍然是预收养关系。侦探工作从去年秋天起就没再委托。那个名为木守的侦探消失了，他们没精力去找一个不知名的小孩和一个奇妙的侦探，对委托他人这件事感到厌倦。

太阳过于火热，砌墙的石块都要融化了。

某天，梨子在报纸上看到身份不明的遗体的认领消息。这种遗体每年都有，明明都是这种社会了，却总有人谁不知道地默默死掉。

她看着，便神思恍惚。

游作还在房间里吗？还是没有还回来？

她害怕起来。

当天晚上，梨子做了噩梦。

那是一个关于过去的梦。她为了和佐藤任一郎结婚，把自己的儿子木谷牙木守送去孤儿院的事。

梨子的故乡是个贫穷的村子。丈夫木谷牙崎出事死后，佐藤提出送木守去镇上的孤儿院，他来耕地付钱养家。梨子同意，就成了“佐藤梨子”。后来，村子要被改造成度假村了，听说那附近有不错的温泉。佐藤夫妇得到一笔丰厚的补偿金，离开村子去了大城市。至于留在那里的木守变成什么样了，梨子从来都没想过。在遇到藤木游作前，她一天都没想过。

应该是死了。无论是姓木谷牙的儿子，还是木守。

恐怕是死了吧。

从梦中惊醒后，梨子就睡不着了。

从那天起，她沉寂几十年的感情逐渐沉浮起来。

藤木游作注意到她的变化，说自己一个人也可以。一段时间后的某天，梨子说她要回故乡一趟。游作点头，说知道了。他有住的地方，有存下来的钱，还有趋向成熟的黑客技术。他还尝试独自在网上探查“事件”，发现名为“汉诺”的组织。

那个组织，虽然不知道内里是怎么样的，但表面上在SOL公司的VRAINS中大张旗鼓地活动。

要进入VRAINS的话，他就不得不再次开始“决斗”。

曾经给他带来痛苦和恐惧的工具，现在为了向前迈进而将其拾起。

为了找回过去的记忆、查清“事件”的真相、找到“那个人”。

不去做的话什么都不会开始。不去见他的话什么都无法结束。

现在为了连接起来，就来TRY一下吧。


End file.
